Time travel Why did I sign up for this?
by MichaeltheOne
Summary: Percy Jackson is back, in the museum when he discovered everything, how? Only the gods will tell in this story of Action, Adventure, love, and endless headaches on time-paradoxes and that crap. Starring: Peter Johnson, Annabelle, That Horse-dude, that Goat-man, and Dionysus as the guy doing the summary. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Percy Jackson fans,**

 **This is a story of how Percy Jackson goes back in time and makes his future better. I prefer the books, this is just a little experiment. If I'm doing stupid stuff, or am being terrible, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I will fix it and replace it. I'm a beginning writer so please turn on the flame-throwers to max and let out the Internet Trolls, cause I'm ready to be criticized!**

 **Yours forever, through time and space,**

 **Syraku.**

 **(Percy POV)**

I hate the gods.

I fight for them, win for them, and I am completely loyal to them, but they decide, "Hey, let's pick on Percy, he can take it!"

I hate them.

But when Hestia, Athena, Hermes, and my dad, Poseidon, came to me with an offer that I couldn't refuse. Well, I couldn't refuse.

Basically I was going to go back in time, but keep my memories and powers. My task? Make the world better, make things that shouldn't have happened don't, save those who will die, and most importantly save Annabeth.

She died a month after the battle with Gaia, the Minotaur killed her.

I would not let that happen. Not again, not ever, ever, ever again.

"Percy, do you accept the mission?"

I remembered Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, Michael Yew, and others.

"Yes."

Almost immediately a bright light enveloped me and I could feel myself sliding out of time.

And I was on the bus with Grover and Nancy Bobofitt.

 **Flames now, troll now, comment below, and always, Keep Serene Calm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse if the story isn't like the Lightning Thief at all, I can't find my copy and it's been a long time since I read it. So my excuse is that it won't be the same since Percy already knows what's going to happen.**

(Percy POV)

I had just settled back into my twelve year-old form as the sandwich-half came hurtling towards Grover"s head. Without even thinking I snatched it out of the air and threw it right into her lunch container.

"Percy... how di- what the...?"

I paid no attention to Grover's stuttering as I scanned the bus and homed in on Ms. Dodds. She looked back at me and gave a sort of a smiling grimace. I responded by winking, putting three fingers over my heart and pushing them outward. Her eyes widened and I gave a triumphant smile.

I organized my need-to-do list somewhat along the lines of this:

Get Riptide from Mr. Brunner/Chiron.

Go to Montauk with Mom, while there slay Minotaur.

Get to Camp as heroically as possible.

Meet Annabeth and be charming.

Punch Luke in the jaw.

Get the Master-bolt and Helm of Shadows from Ares(Optional goal: Beat him up again).

Get Bianca and Nico out of Lotus without staying too long myself.

As you can see I have a lot of work to...

"Mr. Jackson?"

"What?" I stumble out before I realize I'm in the museum, right next to the mural of the Titanomachy touching the painting of my father.

"Since you seem to know this painting can you tell me why it applies to us right now?" Chiron asked with a vague smile.

I thought for a moment thinking about all my adventures. "Because knowing about the past, and myths; help us avoid those same mistakes in the future?"

His smile stumbled for a moment then came back even more noticeable.

"Correct and now, we shall break for lunch."

"Mr. Brunner, can I borrow a pen?" I asked quickly as my monster radar tracked Ms. Dodds.

He looked confused as he searched his coat for a full minute. Then he brought out the pen I knew on sight, Anaklusmos.

I grab it and spew out a thanks and turn to Ms. Dodds. "Ma'am, I need to talk to you about that test last Tuesday."

She turned and walked over to me as Mr. Brunner rolled out warily.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"Listen, cut the crap, I know who and what you are."

Her smile got even bigger and a heck of a lot uglier as her face changed into that of a fury.

"So Perseus, where is it?" She growled.

"I don't have it, but when I do get it, and I will, I will give it back to Hades."

"I don't believe you sweetie." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"You don't need to, swear on the river Styx that I have until the Summer Solstice deadline to get all the items back to their proper owners." I said in a way that offered no way out.

She studied my face for a bit trying to find the bluff. finally she agreed and as the heavens thundered she dissipated back into the underworld.

I made my way out of the museum but before I could get to Grover Mr. Brunner stopped me and asked for my pen back.

"Actually sir, can I hang on to it?"

"Whatever for?"

"No reason, just because I like it."

"I'm sorry Mr Jackson, but I cannot fulfill your request."

I thanked Chiron and gave up Riptide, now making a new plan for the time being.

 **(Time Jump to the End of School)**

I handed in my test to Mr. Brunner, smiling internally at the knowledge that I had most likely aced this test. I packed up ignoring all the other kids and got on the greyhound bus. As soon as we got to the stands by the highway, the bus broke down. We got off the bus and went outside for some "fresh" air, and we noticed the Fates making the Giant Blue Socks of Fate.

"Man, do you see those ladies over there making that sock?" Grover asked on the verge of bleating.

"Yeah..."

"We should go back inside!"

I ignored him and walked to them.

 _"Mr. Jackson, We have been expecting you..."_

"Will it work?"

 _"Some things can be changed, some things must remain the same..."_

"How will I know?"

They looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to me. _"We shall give unto you inspiration, but it shall be up to you to know what to do and when to do it..."_

I could feel a tiny part of my mind unfold and could feel a little buzzing in my head.

"Any tips?"

 _"The children of Hades must be removed by Alecto alone..."_

"Alright, fine."

And with that I walked back to the bus and joined Grover, but before I could sit down we heard the huge metallic snip of the Fate's rusty old scissors.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my dudes? Sorry it's been so long, my activities of late have been terrible and I have not had the chance to get any copy of the lightning thief, so I'll try to go by memory. However I have lost my mojo for this particular idea, so I am putting the idea out there for you wonderful writers, you can use the story as a basis for your own works.**

 **Keep Serene Calm.**

I ditched Grover, again.

I took the taxi to my apartment, trying to hold in the anger of having to see Smelly Gabe again. I am, or rather will be so happy to know that he will be the reason why my mom can begin her books. Her first two were a bit weak, but the ones after that were... inspired by Annabeth's death. I walked into the apartment, and saw Smelly Gabe , even more grotesque in person than memory.

"Got any money?" he asked.

"Yeah," I dug it out of my pockets and handed it to him, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

He said nothing and continued playing poker, I walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I had a few moments before mom came so I might as well pack for the trip to Montauk. I threw in a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants, before my thoughts went back to _that_ day.

 ****Flashback****

 _We were observing the construction of the Expansion. A project that Annabeth and Chiron were working on. It went deeper into the forest, almost to the Mermeke den and the Grove of Dodona. It was mainly a huge building that served as our main temple to all of the gods, Jason had already compiled a list for Annabeth to peruse. It was almost perfect, all the campers were outside doing some form of physical activity, the strawberries were baking in the sun, and Annabeth was looking over her plans for the shrine to Kymopoleia._

 _I turned my head for a second, to look at the Big House and Half-Blood Hill, when a blood-curdling scream erupted from the Expansion and bounced off of the lake, the climbing wall, and the Hill. I immediately knew who could make a sound like that, a sound that signified someone dying. I turned my head to see a pile of dust that was the Minotaur, with my own sword sticking out of him. Later people would tell me that I threw Riptide over fifty yards and nailed him right in the gut, but I didn't care if it was one yard or five hundred, because by the time that I managed to run to Annabeth, to hold her in my arms one last time... she had already past on..._

 _For the next year I was inconsolable. I almost flooded the camp in rage, and by the end of the day I had purged the woods of every monster that I could see. Nothing seemed to harm me and my very presence seemed to weaken them. I went to Olympus and asked Zeus to bring Annabeth back, actually I ordered him to bring her back but he just shook his head and had Apollo and Hermes escort me to the Underworld to try and see her. I scoured Elysium, but I couldn't find her. She had already chose to be reborn in a new life_

 _I tried my best to live a life without her. I did solo quests, hunted monsters with the Hunt, even rescued demigods. But no matter how hard I tried to forget... I never could. After a year I was back in the underworld, looking at the pit wich would take me down to Tatarus. I stood so close that I should have been dragged in, but if I was honest I was going to jump in anyway. There were so many enemies down there: the Minotaur, the Hydra, Kronos... KRONOS!_

 _My mind raced as I remembered how the Titan in the body of my friend slowed down time as if it was a toy, or even a pet. For once in over three hundred and sixty-five days, I had hope of seeing Annabeth again. And so, right then and there, I made a vow to myself. I would go back in time and change it, Annabeth would live. Everyone will live! And if any monster, Demigod, Titan, god, or prophecy tried to stand in my way... I would show no mercy._

 ****End Flashback****

I came to with my head in my mom's lap, her hand running through my hair.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Just tired mom."


End file.
